Tartan Faerie Comeback!!
by Tartan Faeries
Summary: Just fluff. Pure and simple fluff. R/R!


Cheesy Fanfiction Episode 2 Take 1

Tartan Faerie Zwei – Luce xx

Hermione sighed into the darkness. Setting down her Arithmancy textbook she drew her legs up beneath her and checked her watch in the dying firelight. After midnight. The common room had emptied promptly that night, as it was a Sunday. Hermione herself was in no hurry to get to bed. She hadn't been sleeping too well of late. While the more serious things preyed on her mind she hated to admit that the less serious matters, matters of the heart were another cause of great insomnia for her. Hermione closed her eyes and tried in vain to empty her mind of thought. After five fruitless minutes she gave up.

"Oh Ron." She murmured. She liked the way his name sounded. Ron. Ron and Hermione… she fought back a wishful smile. 

_"Hermione…you're a girl!"_ his incredulous realisation echoed painfully in her mind. Ron's weakness for good looks and a pretty face caused her much frustration. Her looks were, well reasonable! Sure she was no Fleur or Cho but now her teeth were smaller and she held herself higher she was definitely OK. Viktor had certainly thought so. But fond as she was of him it wasn't Viktor who knew exactly how to get to her, it wasn't Viktor who made her melt with a single smile and it definitely wasn't Viktor who Hermione wanted. But did Ron see that?

Ron stood just behind the doorway into the common room, watching her. She was beautiful he thought. His stomach kicked at the thought of her. Her eyes…her temper…the way she laughed. He had come downstairs, unable to sleep looking for a place to think and instead found the perfect opportunity to…to…to what? Tell her?! He wet his lips nervously. The thought of the words was enough to make the bottom drop out of his stomach. Then all of a sudden she looked up.

"RON!" she cried, flushing furiously. Ron started and crossed the threshold.

"I…ah…sorry." He stammered. She glared at him haughtily. He smiled nervously.

"Sorry," he began again, "I was erm, looking for parchment…couldn't sleep y'know…" Her face softened and she moved up to make space for him on the sofa. He sat down and enjoyed the feeling of the warmth of where she had sat. They sat like this, in comfortable silence for a while staring at the fire. 

"D'you…" "So uh…" they started at the same time. Looking at each other smiling the ice was broken. Ron laughed at himself. This was Hermione after all. She had seen him in his pyjamas, in his Weasley jumper and for heaven's sake puking up slugs! 

 He sneaked a sideways looks at her. She swallowed and if Ron wasn't so sure of her personality he might have said she was blushing. But despite himself he couldn't look away. She slowly turned to look at him. He slowly raised his hand and reached to stroke her cheek. He heard her breath catch. He was leaning forward to her, ever closer then he softly placed his mouth on hers in the gentlest of kisses. 

_Snap_.

 He sprung back to reality and for one awful moment it was fourth year…Yule Ball time…she was Fleur Delacour and he was the village idiot. He sprang back and did the only thing that made sense and started to leave. 

 But he felt a hand on his arm. He turned slowly burning with embarrassment and caught Hermione's shining gaze. 

 "Oh god…Hermione I'm sorry." He mumbled. Which was a lie. He wasn't at all sorry. He was just having problems in controlling his knees which it would seem had turned to the consistency of jelly. 

 "Ron…" _God I love the way she says my name_, he thought. She stood up slightly panicky.  

 "Please don't go." 

"Wha…" he began but was cut off by Hermione.

"Because I…I…I've been so stupid! You've been so stupid! You….you…probably don't know what that meant to me but…but…Ooh I don't know! All the fighting…snapping and all the time I've just been wanting to…to…" she dissolved into tears. Completely flabbergasted Ron reached out to touch her shoulder. _Bloody hell_, he thought. Swallowing his amazement he began to talk.

"Her…Hermione _I'm _sorry," he said softly. "I've been…a real git to you…you don't deserve it. And well, I really…I really like you. As a friend. And more. And I do know, or at least hope I know what that meant because it's what I've wanted for a while now." His ears were now burning more than ever as she looked up positively beaming through her tears. His grin grew and before they knew it they were stood holding each other, smiling. 

"I…I…" started Ron and gave up as Hermione reached up to put her arms round his neck and slowly brought her lips to his. She melted as he returned the kiss and softly stroked her upper arm. They pulled back and Ron locked her gaze and watched her eyes glitter in the darkness. 


End file.
